wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panowie z Reigate
}} Było to nieco przedtem nim mój przyjaciel Sherlock Holmes przyszedł do zdrowia po chorobie wynikłej z niezmiernie wytężonej pracy na wiosnę roku 1887. Cała sprawa kompanii niderlandzko-sumatrzańskiej i olbrzymie projekty barona Maupertuis, są zbyt świeże w umysłach publiczności i zbyt ściśle dotykają polityki i finansów, aby służyły za temat do tej seryi szkiców. Daje to jednak sposobność przedstawienia, pośrednio, osobliwego i skomplikowanego problemu, w którym mój przyjaciel mógł zademonstrować nową broń z pośród wielu, któremi przez całe swe życie stacza walkę z występkiem. Odwołując się do moich notatek, widzę, że było to 14. kwietnia, gdym otrzymał telegram z Lyonu, który mi doniósł, że Holmes leży chory w hotelu Dulong. W przeciągu 24 godzin byłem w pokoju chorego i pocieszyłem się odkryciem, że nie było u niego groźnych symptomatów. Jednak żelazny jego organizm ugiął się pod brzemieniem dochodzenia ciągnącego się przez dwa miesiące, on nigdy mniej nie pracował jak 15 godzin na dzień i więcej niż raz, jak mnie zapewniał, był zajęty swem zadaniem przez 5 dni bez przerwy. Zaszczytny rezultat jego pracy nie mógł go uchronić od reakcyi po tak strasznem wyczerpaniu, i w czasie, gdy Europa rozbrzmiewała jego imieniem, i kiedy jego pokój był prawie po kostki zasypany telegramami gratulacyjnymi, znalazłem go wycieńczonym do ostateczności. Nawet świadomość, że powiodło mu się w wypadku, gdzie policya trzech krajów zbłądziła, że zdemaskował kompletnie najsprytniejszego oszusta w Europie, nie wystarczała, by go podnieść z niemocy. W 3 dni później powróciliśmy obaj na Baker-Street, lecz widocznem było, że memu przyjacielowi najwięcejby pomogła zmiana, a myśl o tygodniu spędzonym na wiosnę na wsi była także dla mnie pełną powabów. Mój dawny przyjaciel pułkownik Hayter, który pozostawał pod moją opieką lekarską w Afganistanie, kupił dom blizko Reigate w Surrey i często prosił mnie, żebym przybył do niego w odwiedziny. Przy ostatniej sposobności zaznaczył, że gdyby mój przyjaciel chciał tylko przyjść ze mną, to przyjmie go z otwartemi ramionami. Musiałem użyć trochę dyplomacyi, ale kiedy Holmes zrozumiał, że gospodarz jest kawalerem i że pozostawioną mu będzie zupełna swoboda, zgodził się na mój projekt i w tydzień po naszym powrocie z Lyonu byliśmy pod dachem pułkownika. Hayter był starym, dobrym żołnierzem, który widział dużo, i jakem się spodziewał, on i Holmes przypadli sobie do gustu. Wieczorem po naszym przybyciu siedzieliśmy po obiedzie w zbrojowni pułkownika, Holmes wyciągnięty na sofie, podczas gdy Hayter i ja przeglądaliśmy mały jego arsenał broni palnej. — Swoją drogą, odezwał się nagle, wezmę jeden z tych pistoletów ze sobą na górę, ponieważ jesteśmy zaniepokojeni. — Zaniepokojeni! powtórzyłem. — Tak, mieliśmy niedawno wypadek w okolicy. Do domu starego Actona, który jest jednym z magnatów naszego hrabstwa, włamano się ostatniego poniedziałku. Nie zrobiono wielkiej szkody, ale drabów jeszcze nie schwytano. — Nie ma poszlaków? zapytał Holmes, podnosząc oczy na pułkownika. — Niema jeszcze żadnego. Ale sprawa jest drobna, jedno z naszych prowincyonalnych przestępstw, które muszą się panu wydawać za małe, abyś zwrócił na nie uwagę, Mr. Holmes, po tej wielkiej aferze międzynarodowej. Holmes machnął ręką na ten komplement, ale po jego uśmiechu widać było, że to mu się podobało. — Czy sprawa ta miała jakie cechy interesujące? — Zdaje mi się, że nie. Złodzieje splądrowali bibliotekę i zabrali bardzo mało w stosunku do swojej fatygi. Cały pokój był przewrócony do góry nogami, szuflady wyłamane, a szafy splądrowane, z tym rezultatem, że wszystko to, co zniknęło, składało się z jednego tomu Homera Pope’a, z 2 srebrnych lichtarzy i przycisku na listy z kości słoniowej, małego barometru z drzewa dębowego i kłębka nici. — Jakiż nadzwyczajny wybór! — wykrzyknąłem. — Oh! złodzieje widocznie szperali za czemś, coby im się przydało. Holmes chrząknął na sofie. — Policya hrabstwa powinna coś z tem zrobić, odezwał się. Przecież całkiem jasnem jest, że — — — Ty tu masz odpoczywać, kochanie. Na miłość boską nie zapuszczaj się w nową sprawę, gdy twoje nerwy są tak nadszarpane. Holmes wzruszył ramionami, zwróciwszy się ku pułkownikowi z wyrazem komicznej rezygnacyi, a rozmowa skierowała się na mniej niebezpieczne tory. Przeznaczenie, jednak chciało, że wszystkie moje przestrogi lekarskie miały być nadaremne, bo nazajutrz rano problem narzucił się nam w taki sposób, że niemożliwem było go pominąć, a nasza wizyta na wsi przybrała taki obrót, jakiegoby żaden z nas się nie spodziewał. Jedliśmy śniadanie, gdy lokaj pułkownika wpadł do środka. — Wie pan co nowego, sir? wyjęknął. Co się stało, sir, u Cunningham’ów! — Kradzież? zawołał pułkownik, zatrzymując w drodze filiżankę kawy. — Morderstwo! Pułkownik świsnął. — Na Jowisza! kogoż to zamordowano? Sędziego pokoju, czy syna? — Żadnego z nich, sir. To Wiliama, stangreta. Dostał kulą w serce i ani słowa nie pisnął. — Któż go więc zastrzelił? — Rabuś, sir. Ledwie wystrzelił i przepadł bez śladu. Właśnie miał włamać się do środka przez okno w spiżarni, kiedy Wiliam nadszedł i dał życie w obronie mienia swego pana. — Kiedyż to było? — Ostatniej nocy, sir, coś tak około dwunastej. — Ah! My się tam udamy natychmiast, powiedział pułkownik, spokojnie zabierając się na nowo do śniadania. — To paskudna sprawa, dodał, gdy lokaj odszedł. On jest tutaj głową szlachty, stary Cunningham, i bardzo zacnym człowiekiem. Musi być tem zmartwiony, bo człowiek ten pozostawał u niego oddawna w służbie i dobrym był sługą. Widoczne, że to ci sami złoczyńcy, co włamali się do Actona. — I skradli tę osobliwą kollekcyę, dodał Holmes w zamyśleniu. — Właśnie. — Hm! Może się okazać, że to najprostsza sprawa w świecie, ale na pierwszy rzut oka, to samo właśnie jest trochę ciekawe, czyż nie? Banda włamywaczy, działająca na wsi, każe spodziewać się zmiany miejsca swoich operacyi, a nie plądruje dwóch domów w tem samem miejscu w przeciągu kilku dni. Kiedyś pan mówił ostatniej nocy, że trzeba się mieć na baczności, przypominam sobie, że przyszło mi do głowy, że to zapewne ostatni zakątek Anglii, gdzie złodziej, lub złodzieje jeszcze zwracają na siebie uwagę, ale teraz widzę, że mi wiele pozostaje do nauki. — Zdaje mi się, że to jakiś miejscowy praktyk, rzekł pułkownik. W tym wypadku domy Actona i Cunninghama są to właśnie miejsca, gdzie on powinien był się udać, ponieważ są to najznaczniejsi ludzie tutaj. — I najbogatsi? — Tak, powinni być; ale oni się procesowali przez kilka lat, co kosztowało ich obu trochę krwi. Stary Acton miał jakieś pretensye do połowy majątku Cunninghama, a prawnicy aż tonęli w tej sprawie. — Jeśli to jest miejscowy zbrodniarz, to nie powinno być wielkiej trudności w schwytaniu go, rzekł Holmes ziewając. Mimo to, Watsonie, nie mam zamiaru mieszać się do tego. — Inspektor Forrester, sir, zaanonsował lokaj, roztwierając drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju urzędnik, dziarski, młody człowiek o przenikliwem wejrzeniu. — Dzień dobry, pułkowniku, rzekł. Spodziewam się, że nie przeszkadzam, ale myśmy słyszeli, że Mr. Holmes z Baker-Street jest tutaj. Pułkownik skinął ręką w kierunku mego przyjaciela, a inspektor ukłonił się: Myślę, że będzie pan może łaskaw zająć się tą sprawą, Mr. Holmes. — Losy są przeciw tobie, Watsonie, wyrzekłem z uśmiechem. Właśnieśmy gawędzili o tej sprawie, gdyś pan nadszedł, inspektorze. Może pan opowie nam jakie szczegóły. Kiedy on pochylił się na krześle w właściwy sobie sposób, wiedziałem, że sprawa była bez nadziei. — Nie znaleźliśmy poszlaków w sprawie Actona. Ale tu mamy dowodów podostatkiem, aby postąpić naprzód, i bez wątpienia ta sama osoba działała w obu wypadkach. Człowieka tego widziano. — Ah! — Tak, sir! Lecz on umknął jak sarna, po strzale, który zabił biednego Wiliama Kirwan. Mr. Cunningham widział go z okna sypialni, a Mr. Alec Cunningham widział go z bocznego kurytarza. Było to kwadrans na dwunastą, gdy narobiono hałasu. Mr. Cunningham właśnie udawał się do łóżka, a Mr. Alec Cunningham w szlafroku palił fajkę. Obaj słyszeli Wiliama wołającego o pomoc, a Mr. Alec zbiegł na dół zobaczyć, co się stało. Tylne drzwi były otwarte, a gdy on zeszedł do podnóża schodów, ujrzał dwóch ludzi szamocących się ze sobą. Jeden z nich wystrzelił, drugi runął, a morderca popędził przez ogród i przesadził przez płot. Mr. Cunningham wyglądając przez okno swej sypialni, widział łotra, jak on wpadł na drogę, ale stracił go natychmiast z oczu. Mr. Alec zatrzymał się, aby zobaczyć, czy nie mógłby pomódz umierającemu, i tak morderca umknął. Wyjąwszy to, że był to człowiek średniego wzrostu i odziany w jakieś ciemne ubranie, nie mamy żadnych specyalnych poszlaków, lecz robimy energiczne dochodzenie i jeśli to jest obcy, to rychło go znajdziemy. — Cóż tam robił ten Wiliam? Czy powiedział co, nim skonał? — Ani słowa. Mieszka on w loży ze swoją matką, a ponieważ był wiernym sługą, więc wyobrażamy sobie, że obchodził dom, aby zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku. Zresztą wypadek u Actona kazał każdemu mieć się na baczności. Złodziej musiał właśnie wyważyć drzwi — zamek był wyłamany — kiedy Wiliam go zaskoczył. — Czy Wiliam co mówił do matki, zanim wyszedł? — To osoba bardzo stara i głucha i nie możemy z niej wydobyć żadnych intormacyi. Cios ten odebrał jej na pół przytomność, ale mnie się zdaje, że ona nie była nigdy bardzo roztropna. Jednak jest tu jedna bardzo ważna okoliczność. Popatrz pan na to. Wyjął mały kawałek papieru z notesu i rozłożył go na kolanie. — Znaleźliśmy to w zaciśniętej ręce zmarłego między wskazującym i wielkim palcem. Wygląda to na kawałek oddarty z większej kartki. Zobaczy pan, że godzina wspomniana na nim jest ta sama, w której biedny człowiek znalazł śmierć. Pan widzi, że morderca wydarł mu resztę kartki, lub on wyrwał kawałek ten mordercy. Wygląda to tak, jakby to było jakieś wezwanie na schadzkę. Holmes wziął skrawek papieru, (którego facsimile jest tu oddane). ::::o kwadrans na dwunastą :::::: dowiesz się o czemś ::::::::::: może być — A gdyby to była zmowa, ciągnął dalej inspektor, jest to w takim razie przypuszczenie, dające się w ten sposób pojąć, że ten Wiliam Kirwan, jakkolwiek miał opinię uczciwego człowieka, mógł być w porozumieniu ze złodziejem. Może go tam spotkał, może mu właśnie pomógł do włamania się, a potem obaj mogli popaść w sprzeczkę. — To pismo jest nadzwyczaj interesujące, rzekł Holmes, badając je w najwyższem skupieniu. To bardziej zawikłana sprawa, niż myślałem. Oparł głowę na ręku, podczas gdy inspektor uśmiechnął się, widząc skutek, jaki wywarła sprawa na sławnym specjaliście z Londynu. — Pańska ostatnia uwaga, odezwał się w tej chwili Holmes, o możliwości porozumienia pomiędzy złoczyńcą i służącym, i że to jest pismo wyznaczające schadzkę pomiędzy oboma, jest dowcipna, i nie jest nieprawdopodobna. Ale to pismo zaczyna się. — — Tu znowu ukrył głowę w rękach i pozostał na kilka minut w najgłębszem zamyśleniu. Kiedy podniósł głowę, ku mojej niespodziance zobaczyłem, że policzki jego pokryły się rumieńcem, a jego oczy tak błyszczały jak przed chorobą. Skoczył na nogi z dawną swą energią. — Powiem coś panu, rzekł. Chciałbym nieco wglądnąć w szczegóły tej sprawy. Coś jest w tem, co mnie czaruje. Jeżeli pozwolisz, pułkowniku, to opuszczę pana i przyjaciela mego, Watsona, i przejdę się z Inspektorem, by zbadać prawdziwość kilku moich małych przypuszczeń. Wrócę do panów za pół godziny. Upłynęło półtory godziny, wreszcie inspektor powrócił sam. — Mr. Holmes chodzi tam i napowrót po polu, mówił. Życzy sobie, abyśmy wszyscy czterej razem udali się do domu. — Do Mr. Cunninghama? — Tak, sir. — W jakim celu? Inspektor wzruszył ramionami. — Zgoła nie wiem, sir. Pomiędzy nami mówiąc, Mr. Holmes jeszcze zupełnie nie wyzdrowiał. Zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie i wielce podniecony. — Sądzę, że nie masz pan powodu się niepokoić. Zwykle znajdowałem, że w jego waryactwie była pewna metoda. — Niektórzy ludzie mogą sobie mówić, że było waryactwo w jego metodzie, mruknął inspektor. Ale on się cały pali, aby wyruszyć, pułkowniku, i najlepsza rzecz będzie, jeżeli wyruszymy, jeśli panowie są gotowi. Znaleźliśmy Holmesa chodzącego tam i napowrót po polu, z głową spuszczoną na piersi i z rękami w kieszeniach od spodni. — Sprawa nabiera znaczenia, powiedział. Watsonie, twoja wycieczka na wieś udała ci się. Miałem zachwycający poranek. — Sądzę, że pan byłeś na miejscu zbrodni? spytał pułkownik. — Tak; inspektor i ja zrobiliśmy razem mały przegląd. — Udało się, co? — Tak, zobaczyliśmy kilka bardzo interesujących rzeczy. Powiem panu, co zrobiliśmy, gdyśmy poszli. Przedewszystkiem widzieliśmy zwłoki tego nieszczęśliwego. On na pewno zginął od kuli rewolwerowej, jak doniesiono. — Czyś pan więc o tem wątpił? — O! Ale dobrze jest wybadać każdą rzecz. Nasze badanie nie było nadaremne. Mieliśmy potem wywiad z Mr. Cunninghamem i jego synem, którzy mogli wskazać dokładnie miejsce, gdzie morderca uciekając przedarł się przez płot ogrodowy. To było bardzo ważne. — Naturalnie. — Następnie widzieliśmy matkę tego biedaka. Nie mogliśmy z niej wydobyć żadnej wiadomości, zwłaszcza, że to kobieta stara i słaba. — I jakiż jest rezultat pańskich dochodzeń? — Przekonałem się, że zbrodnia jest bardzo osobliwa. Może nasza wizyta obecna przyczyni się nieco do wyświetlenia jej. Myślę, że obaj zgadzamy się na to, inspektorze, że kawałek papieru w ręku zmarłego, zawierający dokładną godzinę jego śmierci, wypisaną na nim, jest niezmiernie ważny. — To powinno być wskazówką, Mr. Holmes. — To jest wskazówką. Kto napisał ten list, był człowiekiem, który wyciągnął Wiliama Kirwan z łóżka o tej porze. Ale gdzie jest reszta tego kawałka papieru? — Zbadałem podłogę dokładnie w nadziei, że go znajdę, mówił inspektor. — Zostało to wydarte z ręki zmarłego. Dlaczego ktoś tak był niespokojny, aby to dostać w posiadanie? Ponieważ go to kompromitowało. A cóż on mógł z tem zrobić? Włożył do kieszeni najprawdopodobniej, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że koniec pozostał w pieści trupa. Gdybyśmy mogli dostać resztę kartki, to oczywiście postąpilibyśmy dużo w wyświetleniu tajemnicy. — Tak, ale jak możemy, dostać się do kieszeni zbrodniarza, nim go pochwycimy! — Pewnie, pewnie, warto się nad tem zastanowić. Ale tu jest inny widoczny punkt. Pismo zostało wysłane do Wiliama. Człowiek, który to pisał, nie mógł tego zabrać, gdyż mógł przecie wydać swoje polecenie ustnie. Któż więc przyniósł pismo? A może ono przyszło pocztą? — Zbadałem, rzekł inspektor. Wiliam otrzymał jakiś list wczoraj popołudniową pocztą. Kopertę zniszczył sam. — Wybornie, zawołał Holmes, klepiąc inspektora po ramieniu. Pan widziałeś listonosza. Prawdziwa przyjemność, pracować razem z panem. Tak, tu jest loża i jeżeli pan wejdziesz, pułkowniku, to pokażę panu miejsce zbrodni. Przeszliśmy obok ładnego domku, gdzie zamordowany mieszkał i kroczyliśmy po alei ocienionej dębami, do wspaniałego starego domu z czasów królowej Anny, nad którego wejściem wyryta była data bitwy pod Malplaquet. Holmes i inspektor poprowadzili nas w około, aż przybyliśmy do bocznych drzwi, które oddzielał kawałek ogrodu od płotu graniczącego z drogą. Konstabel stał przy drzwiach od kuchni. — Otwórz drzwi, oficerze, rzekł Holmes. Tu właśnie, gdzie znajdujemy się, stał młody Mr. Cunningham i widział dwóch ludzi mocujących się. Stary Mr. Cunningham był przy tem oknie — drugie na lewo — i widział człowieka uciekającego na lewo od tego krzaka. To samo i syn. Obaj się zgadzają się na tym punkcie, co się tyczy krzaka. Wówczas Mr. Alec wypadł i ukląkł przy zranionym. Ziemia jest bardzo twarda, jak panowie widzicie, i niema żadnego śladu, któryby nam wskazał drogę. Kiedy on mówił, nadeszło dwóch ludzi ścieżką ogrodową z za węgła domu. Jeden był starszym mężczyzną o ostrych wybitnych rysach i ponurych oczach; drugi żwawy młodzieniec, którego szeroka uśmiechnięta twarz i wytworne ubranie pozostawały w dziwnem przeciwieństwie ze sprawą, jaka nas tu sprowadziła. — Jeszcze więc tutaj? przemówił do Holmesa. Zdaniem mojem wy, papowie z Londynu, nie byliście nigdy na tropie. Nie wyglądasz pan na to, żebyś się z tem prędko załatwił. — A! pan musisz nam dać trochę czasu, odpowiedział Holmes żartobliwie. — Będziesz go pan potrzebował, rzekł młody Alec Cunningham. Bo nie widzę wcale, żebyśmy mieli gdzie jaki ślad. — Jest tylko jeden, odpowiedział inspektor. Sądzimy, że gdybyśmy tylko mogli znaleź — —. Wielki Boże! Mr. Holmes, co panu się stało? Twarz mego biednego przyjaciela przybrała nagle najokropniejszy wygląd. Oczy jego poszły w stup, rysy wykrzywiły się jak w agonii i z przytłumionym jękiem upadł twarzą na ziemię. Przerażeni tak nagłym i poważnym atakiem, zanieśliśmy go do kuchni, gdzie spoczywał na krześle i ciężko dyszał przez kilka minut. Ostatecznie z twarzą zawstydzoną z powodu swojej choroby, powstał na nowo! — Watson powiedziałby panom, że ja dopiero co podniosłem się z ciężkiej choroby, tłumaczył się. Często podlegam takim nagłym atakom. — Czy mam pana odesłać do domu powozem? zapytał stary Cunningham. — Eh! Kiedy już tu jestem, chciałbym się co do jednej rzeczy upewnić. Możemy bardzo łatwo ją sprawdzić. — Co to takiego? — Zdaniem mojem, możliwą jest rzeczą, że przybycie tego biednego Wiliama nastąpiło nie przed, ale po wdarciu się rabusia do pomieszkania. Panowie zdaje się uznajecie to za pewnik, że jakkolwiek drzwi włamano, złodziej wcale nie weszedł do środka. — Sądzę, że to rzecz najoczywistsza, rzeki Mr, Cunningham poważnie. Przecież mój syn Alec jeszcze nie udał się do łóżka, więc pewnie musiałby słyszeć, że ktoś wchodzi. — Gdzież on się znajdował? — Siedziałem w moim pokoju do ubierania się, paląc fajkę. — Które to okno? — Ostatnie na lewo, obok okna mego ojca. — Czy obie lampy panów się paliły? — Naturalnie. — Jest tu kilka osobliwszych kwestyi, rzekł Holmes z uśmiechem. Czyż to nie jest nadzwyczajną rzeczą, żeby złodziej, a do tego złodziej, który miał poprzednie doświadczenie — rozmyślnie wdzierał się do domu, w porze kiedy mógł widzieć ze świateł, że dwóch członków rodziny jeszcze było na nogach. — Musiał on mieć zimną krew. — A zresztą gdyby sprawa nie była zawikłaną, to nie bylibyśmy zmuszeni prosić pana o wyjaśnienie, dodał Mr. Alec. Ale co do pańskiego przypuszczenia, żeby człowiek ten miał okraść dom, zanim go Wiliam przychwycił, to uważam to za największą niedorzeczność. Czyżbyśmy nie zauważyli, że pomieszkanie jest w nieładzie i że brak rzeczy, które zabrał. — Zależy to od tego, jakie to były rzeczy, powiedział Holmes. Musi sobie pan przypomnieć, że mieliśmy do czynienia ze złoczyńcą, który jest bardzo osobliwym człowiekiem, i który zdaje się pracować na swoim gruncie. Popatrz pan naprzykład na dziwny wybór przedmiotów, jakie zabrał u Actona — cóż to było? — kłębek nici, przycisk na listy i nie wiem sam co więcej u dyabła. — Dobrze, zdajemy się zupełnie na pana, Mr. Holmes, mówił stary Cunningham. Cokolwiek pan albo inspektor zażąda, najpewniej będzie zrobione. — Przedewszystkiem, rzekł Holmes, chciałbym, żeby pan oznaczył nagrodę pochodzącą od pana samego, bo urzędnicy strawią trochę czasu, nim się zgodzą na oznaczenie wysokości sumy, a ta sprawa nie cierpi zwłoki. Naszkicowałem tutaj formę ogłoszenia, czy byś pan nie zechciał ją podpisać. Myślę, że 50 funtów będzie zupełnie dosyć. — Chętniebym dał i 500, odrzekł sędzia pokoju, biorąc kartkę papieru i ołówek, który mu podał Holmes. To nie jest jednak zupełnie dobrze, dodał, rzucając okiem na dokument. — Napisałem to w zbyt wielkim pośpiechu. — Widzi pan, zaczynasz tak: Ponieważ o kwadrans na pierwszą we wtorek rano dopuszczono się zbrodni i tak dalej. To było, jak dowiedziono, o kwadrans na dwunastą. Sprawiła mi przykrość pomyłka, ponieważ wiedziałem, jak głęboko by odczuł Holmes błąd tego rodzaju. Była to jego specyalność ściśle określać fakty, ale jego niedawna choroba wstrząsnęła nim, i ten mały wypadek był dostatecznym, aby mi pokazać, że mu dużo brakowało do tego, by przyszedł do siebie. Przez chwilę był widocznie zaambarasowany, podczas gdy inspektor podniósł oczy, a Alec Cunningham parsknął śmiechem. Ale stary gentleman poprawił pomyłkę i wręczył papier na powrót Holmesowi. — Daj to pan wydrukować jak tylko można najprędzej, rzekł. Sądzę, że pański pomysł jest wspaniały. Holmes kartkę papieru włożył starannie do swego notesu. — A teraz, mówił, byłoby rzeczywiście dobrze, gdybyśmy przeglądnęli razem dom i upewnili się o tem, że ten błędny rabuś nie zabrał niczego ze sobą. Zanim weszliśmy, Holmes zbadał drzwi, które były wyłamane. Widocznem było, że wepchnięto dłuto albo silny nóż, i że zamek tem wyrwano. Mogliśmy widzieć ślady na drzewiej gdzie narzędzie było wysadzone. — Panowie nie używacie rygli, zapytał? — Uważaliśmy to za niepotrzebne. — Nie trzymacie panowie psa? — Tak, ale on jest uwiązany na łańcuchu po drugiej stronie domu. — Kiedy służący idą spać? — Około dziesiątej. — Sądzę, że Wiliam zwykle o tej godzinie był także w łóżku. — Tak. — Szczególne, że właśnie tej nocy on miał być na nogach. Teraz byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś pan, Mr. Cunningham, był tak łaskaw oprowadzić nas po swoim domu. Kurytarz wyłożony kamiennemi płytami z odgałęzieniem tylnem do kuchni, prowadził przez drewniane schody aż na pierwsze piętro domu. Wychodził na przeciw drugich bardziej ozdobnych schodów, które wiodły z sieni frontowej. Opodal tego wyjścia były drzwi do bawialni i kilku sypialni, a między niemi sypialni Mr. Cunninghamą i jego syna. Holmes szedł powoli, zwracając baczną uwagę na architekturę domu. Mogłem wyczytać z jego twarzy, że był na dobrym tropie, a mimo tego nie mogłem sobie ostatecznie wyobrazić, w jakim kierunku prowadziły go jego wnioski. — Łaskawy panie, rzekł Mr. Cunningham z pewną niecierpliwością, to pewnie zupełnie niepotrzebne. To jest mój pokój przy końcu schodów, a mego syna po drugiej stronie. Pozostawiam to pańskiemu sądowi, czy było możliwem, żeby złodziej tu wszedł nie zwracając naszej uwagi. — Zdaje mi się, że pan krążysz w koło, polując na świeży trop, odezwał się syn z bardzo złośliwym uśmiechem. — Czekaj no pan, muszę pana prosić, abyś mi jeszcze pomógł. Chciałbym naprzykład wiedzieć, jak wysoko wznoszą się okna sypialń na froncie. To zdaje mi się jest pokój pańskiego syna — popchnął drzwi a to jak przypuszczam, pokój do ubierania się, gdzie siedział paląc fajkę, gdy narobiono hałasu. Gdzie też wychodzi jego okno? Przeszedł sypialnię, otworzył drzwi i rzucił okiem dokoła drugiego pokoju. — Spodziewam się, że jesteś pan zadowolony? zgryźliwie zapytał Mr. Cunningham. — Dziękuję panu, zdaje mi się, żem widział wszystko, czegom sobie życzył. — Więc jeżeli to jest rzeczywiście konieczne, to możemy iść do mojego pokoju. — Jeżeli nie zrobię tem za dużo kłopotu. Sędzia pokoju wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził nas do własnego pokoju, który był umeblowany niewytwornie i pospolicie. Gdyśmy przezeń przechodzili w kierunku okna, Holmes pozostał w tyle tak, że ja i on byliśmy ostatnimi z grupy. Obok łóżka w nogach był mały kwadratowy stolik, na którym stał talerz z pomarańczami i karafka wody. Gdyśmy obok niego przechodzili, Holmes ku memu niewymownemu ździwieniu wysunął się przedemnie i naumyślnie przewrócił wszystko. Szkło rozprysło się w tysiące kawałków, a owoce potoczyły się we wszystkich kierunkach po pokoju. — To już twoja sprawka, Watsonie, odezwał się chłodno. Ładnieś urządził ten dywan. Stanąłem osłupiały i zacząłem zbierać owoce, dorozumiewając się, że dla jakiejś przyczyny pragnął mój przyjaciel, abym wziął winę na siebie. Inni to samo robili i postawiliśmy stolik napowrót na nogi. — Hallo! krzyknął inspektor, gdzież on się podział? Holmes zniknął. — Poczekajcie, panowie, chwilę, powiedział młody Alec Cunningham. Ten człowiek według mego zdania stracił głowę. Chodźno, ojcze ze mną, zobaczymy, gdzie on się obraca. Wyszli z pokoju, pozostawiając inspektora, pułkownika i mnie, wytrzeszczających jeden na drugiego oczy. — Na honor, skłaniam się do zdania Mr. Aleca, rzekł urzędnik. Może to być skutkiem jego choroby, ale zdaje mi się, że — — Słowa jego przerwał nagły krzyk: Ratunku, ratunku, mordują! Z przerażeniem poznałem głos mego przyjaciela. Wypadłem jak szalony z pokoju do wyjścia. Krzyki, które zmieniły się w ochrypłe niewyraźne głosy, wychodziły z pokoju, któryśmy najpierw oglądali. Wpadłem do środka, a potem do pokoju do ubierania się poza nim. Dwaj Cunninghamowie stali nachyleni nad rozciągniętym na ziemi Sherlockiem Holmesem, młodszy cisnął go za gardło oboma rękami, a starszy zdaje się wykręcał mu ramie. W jednej chwili trzech nas odepchnęło ich od niego, a Holmes zataczając się powstał na nogi, bardzo blady i widocznie strasznie wyczerpany. — Aresztuj tych ludzi, inspektorze! wyjąkał. — Pod jakim zarzutem? — Za zamordowanie ich stangreta Wiliama Kirwan. Inspektor wypatrzył się na niego jak obłąkany. — O! proszę pana, Mr. Holmes, wyrzekł w końcu. Pewny jestem, że pan naprawdę nie sądzisz — — — Ależ człowieku! popatrz na ich twarze! krzyknął krótko Holmes. W istocie nigdy nie widziałem wyraźniejszego przyznania się do winy, malującego się na rysach ludzkich. Starszy zdał się być przybitym i zdrętwiałym, z ponurym wyrazem na swojej wybitnej twarzy. Syn przeciwnie, stracił zupełnie ten żwawy dziarski wygląd, który go charakteryzował, a drapieżność groźnego dzikiego zwierza paliła się w czarnych oczach i szpeciła jego szlachetne rysy. Inspektor nie odpowiedział nic, lecz przystąpiwszy do drzwi gwizdnął. Dwóch jego konstabli przybyło na to wezwanie. — Nie mam wyboru, Mr. Cunningham, mówił. Spodziewam się, że to wszystko może okaże się niedorzeczną pomyłką; ale widzi pan — —. A, pan byś chciał? Puść to! Uderzył ręką swą i rewolwer, który młodzieniec właśnie odwodził, padł z łoskotem na podłogę. — Pilnuj tego! rzekł Holmes, żwawo stawiając nogę na nim. Przyda to się panu przy śledztwie. Ale oto rzecz, której nam rzeczywiście trzeba było. I podniósł mały pomięty kawałek papieru. — Reszta kartki! krzyknął inspektor. — Akuratnie. — A gdzie to było? — Tam, gdzie byłem pewny, że musi się znajdować. Obecnie przedstawię panu jasno całą sprawę. Sądzę, pułkowniku, że pan i Watson możecie teraz wrócić, a ja będę u panów z powrotem najdalej za godzinę. Inspektor i ja musimy pomówić kilka słów z więźniami, lecz my zobaczymy się znowu na śniadaniu. Sherlock Holmes dotrzymał słowa, bo około pierwszej godziny zeszedł się z nami w pokoju do palenia. Towarzyszył mu mały starszy gentleman, którego mi przedstawiono jako Mr. Actona, co to dom jego był sceną tej oryginalnej kradzieży. — Życzyłem sobie, aby Mr. Acton był obecnym, gdy będę przedstawiał panom tę małą sprawę, powiedział Holmes, bo jest naturalną rzeczą, że on powinien się żywo interesować szczegółami. Boję się, mój drogi pułkowniku, że pan żałujesz godziny, w której się natknąłeś na takie niespokojne indywidyum jak ja. — Przeciwnie, odpowiedział pułkownik ze serdecznością, uważam to za zaszczyt, że wolno mi było studyować pańską metodę śledzenia zbrodni. Wyznaję, że ona zupełnie przeszła moje oczekiwania i że jestem całkiem niezdolny zdać sobie sprawę z pańskich rezultatów. Nie zauważyłem jeszcze śladu tropu. — Lękam się, że moje wyjaśnienia gotowe rozczarować pana, ale nie było nigdy moim zwyczajem ukrywać jakikolwiek mój sposób ani przed moim przyjacielem Watsonem, ani przed kim innym, któryby mógł w tem znaleźć jakieś zainteresowanie i zrozumienie rzeczy. Ale przedewszystkiem jestem osłabiony wypadkiem, jaki mi się przytrafił w pokoju do ubierania, i sądzę, że mogę się napić trochę wódki, pułkowniku. Moja siła była za długo wystawiona na próbę. — Spodziewam się, że pan już nie masz tych nerwowych ataków. Sherlock Holmes zaśmiał się serdecznie. — Przejdziemy do tego z kolei. Złożę panom w należytym porządku sprawozdanie, pokazując panom różne szczegóły, które mnie doprowadziły do konkluzyi. Proszę mi przerwać, jeżeli tam będzie jaki szczegół niezupełnie jasny dla panów. Jest rzeczą największej wagi w sztuce odkrywania, aby módz rozpoznać w szeregu faktów, które są przypadkowe, a które istotne. Inaczej pańska energia i uwaga będzie rozerwaną, zamiast być skoncentrowaną. Teraz w tej sprawie, nie było u mnie najmniejszej wątpliwości, że klucz do całej zagadki musi się znajdować w kawałku papieru, znalezionym w ręku zmarłego. Zanim przystąpię do tego, chciałbym zwrócić uwagę panów na ten fakt, że gdyby opowiadanie Aleca Cunninghama było prawdziwe i gdyby zbrodniarz po zastrzeleniu Wiliama Kirwan natychmiast uciekł, to oczywiście nie mógł on być tym, kto wyrwał papier z ręki zmarłego. A jeżeli to nie był on, to musiał być sam Mr. Alec Cunningham, bo w czasie, nim stary zeszedł, już kilku służących było na miejscu. Szczegół to drobny, ale inspektor go przeoczył, ponieważ zabrał się do rzeczy z przekonaniem, że tacy magnaci wiejscy nie mogą mieć nic wspólnego ze zbrodnią. A ja wybrałem za zasadę nie mieć żadnych uprzedzeń i postępować ściśle, gdziekolwiek by mnie fakt mógł zaprowadzić, i tak w pierwszym okresie mego poszukiwania spostrzegłem, że trochę opatrznie wygląda rola, jaką odegrał Mr. Alec Cunningham. A potem zbadałem bardzo pilnie skrawek papieru, jaki nam dostarczył inspektor. Odrazu było mi jasnem, że stanowił on część bardzo ważnego dokumentu. Oto on. Nie spostrzegacie panowie na nim czegoś bardzo podejrzanego? — Pismo to ma bardzo nieregularny wygląd, zauważył pułkownik. — Łaskawy panie, zawołał Holmes, niema najmniejszej wątpliwości na świecie, że pisały to dwie osoby naprzemian po słowie. Gdy panowie zwrócicie uwagę na pewne „t“at = o w słowach „at“to — i „to“ i spróbujecie je porównać ze słabem w „quarter“quarter = kwadrans i „twelve“twelve = dwanaście to natychmiast przekonacie się o tym fakcie. Bardzo krótka analiza tych czterech słów pozwoli panu powiedzieć z największą pewnością, że „learn“learn = dowiedzieć się i „may be“maybe = może być pisała ręka pewniejsza, a „what“what = co słabsza. — Na Jowisza! To jasne jak słońce, wykrzyknął pułkownik. Ale pocóż do dyabła miałoby dwóch ludzi pisać list w taki sposób? — Widocznie sprawa była nieczysta i jeden z nich, który niedowierzał drugiemu, postanowił, żeby każdy, cokolwiek się stanie, miał w tem równy udział. Teraz oczywistem jest, że ten z dwóch, który pisał „at“ i „to“, kierował tą sprawą. — Jakżeś pan doszedł do tego? — Możemy o tem wnosić z pewnego charakteru jednej ręki, w porównaniu z drugą. Ale myśmy się więcej upewnili co do podstaw niż co do wniosków. Jeżeli panowie zbadacie ten skrawek z uwagą, dojdziecie do wniosku, że człowiek o pewniejszej ręce pisał pierwszy wszystkie słowa, pozostawiając puste miejsca, do wypełnienia dla drugiego. Te luki nie zawsze wystarczały i możemy widzieć, że drugi musiał pisać ciasno, aby wstawić słowo i swoje „quarter“ pomiędzy „at“ i „to“, co wskazuje na to, że dalsze było już napisane. Człowiek więc, który pisał pierwszy wszystkie swoje słowa, był niewątpliwie tym, który ułożył całą sprawę. — Kapitalnie! zawołał Mr. Acton. — Ale bardzo powierzchownie, dodał Holmes. Przychodzimy teraz do ważniejszego punktu. Panowie może nie wiecie, że wnioskowanie o wieku człowieka z jego pisma jest jedną z rzeczy doprowadzonych do znakomitej ścisłości u ekspertów. W zwyczajnych wypadkach można oznaczyć prawdziwy wiek człowieka z jaką taką pewnością. Ja mówię w normalnych wypadkach, ponieważ zły stan zdrowia lub słaba budowa ciała dowodzą podeszłego wieku, chociaż osoba, o którą chodzi, jest młoda. W tym wypadku patrząc na śmiały i pewny charakter jednego pisma i zbyt przerywany wygląd drugiego, które jest jeszcze dość czytelne, chociaż „t“ zatraciło już swą poprzeczną kreskę, możemy powiedzieć, że jeden był młodym człowiekiem, a drugi podeszły wiekiem, chociaż wcale nie zgrzybiały. — Świetnie! krzyknął znowu Mr. Acton. — Jest jednak dalszy szczegół, który jest subtelniejszy i o większem znaczeniu. Jest coś wspólnego pomiędzy oboma charakterami. Należą one do ludzi, którzy spokrewnieni krwią. Może to dla panów będzie najwyraźniejsze w greckiem „e“, ale dla mnie jest tam wiele drobnych szczegółów, które mi to samo wskazują. Nie miałem najmniejszej wątpliwości, że są ślady rodzimej specyalności w tych dwóch próbkach pisma. Ale ja panom podaję tylko naczelne rezultaty z mojego badania papieru. Jest jeszcze 23 innych dedukcyi, które byłyby więcej interesujące dla ekspertów jak dla panów. Wszystkie one zmierzały do ustalenia mego przekonania, że Cunninghamowie ojciec i syn napisali ten list. Doszedłszy tak daleko, najbliższym moim krokiem było wybadać szczegóły zbrodni i zobaczyć, o ile mogą one nam pomódz. Udałem się do domu z inspektorem i widziałem wszystko, co było do zobaczenia. Rana, zadana zmarłemu, jak to mogłem oznaczyć z absolutną pewnością, była spowodowana wystrzałem z rewolweru, z odległości więcej cośkolwiek jak cztery jardy. Nie było żadnego osmalenia od prochu na ubraniu. Widocznem jest stąd, że Alec Cunningham skłamał mówiąc, że dwóch ludzi się szamotało, gdy strzał padł. Znowu, ojciec i syn zgadzali się co do miejsca, gdzie łotr uciekł na drogę. Co się jednak tego tyczy, jak się pokazało, znajduje się tam szeroki rów z wodą na dnie. A ponieważ nie było żadnych śladów stóp około rowu, więc zupełnie byłem pewny nietylko, że Cunninghamowie obaj skłamali, lecz, że wcale nie było nikogo obcego na miejscu Teraz miałem do rozważenia motyw tej osobliwej zbrodni. Zwracając się ku temu, usiłowałem przedewszystkiem wynaleźć powód oryginalnego rabunku w domu Mr. Actona. Zrozumiałem z tych kilku słów, które pułkownik nam powiedział, że wszczął się proces pomiędzy panem, Mr. Acton, i Cunninghamami. Natychmiast przyszło mi na myśl, że to oni włamali się do pańskiej biblioteki, w celu pozyskania pewnego dokumentu, który mógł mieć znaczenie w procesie. — Zupełnie tak, rzekł Mr. Acton; nie może być żadnej wątpliwości co do ich zamiarów. Ja mam najoczywistszą pretensyę do połowy ich obecnego majątku, lecz gdyby oni mogli znaleźć jeden dokument — który na szczęście znajdował się w silnej kasie mego adwokata — to bezwątpienia skręciliby kark naszemu procesowi. — Takiś pan! powiedział Holmes z uśmiechem. Był to zamach niebezpieczny i lekkomyślny, w którym dopatrywałem się śladów wpływu młodego Aleca. Nie znalazłszy niczego, usiłowali zwrócić podejrzenie w inną stronę, nadając temu wygląd pospolitej kradzieży, dlatego też zabrali, cokolwiek im wpadło w rękę. To wszystko jest dosyć jasnem, ale było jeszcze wiele rzeczy niewyraźnych. Czegom najbardziej sobie życzył, to pozyskania brakującej części tego listu. Pewny byłem, że Alec wydarł go z ręki zmarłego, a najzupełniej pewny, że on musiał go włożyć do kieszeni swego szlafroka. Bo gdziebyż go mógł włożyć? Jedynem pytaniem było, czy ten list tam jeszcze pozostał. Warto wiec było go wykryć i w tym celu udaliśmy się wszyscy do domu. Cunninghamowie spotkali nas, jak panowie sobie przypominacie, koło drzwi do kuchni. Było więc rzeczą pierwszej wagi, żeby im nie przypominać o istnieniu tego papieru, gdyż w innym wypadku naturalnie zniszczyliby go bez zwłoki. Inspektor już miał im powiedzieć, jakieśmy znaczenie przywiązywali do niego, gdy najszczęśliwszym trafem w świecie popadłem w pewnego rodzaju atak i zmieniłem rozmowę. — Wielki Boże! krzyknął pułkownik śmiejąc się. Czy pan chcesz powiedzieć, że cała nasza sympatya była zbyteczna, a pański atak udany? — Mówiąc fachowo, zrobione to było w zadziwiający sposób, zawołałem, spoglądając ze zdumieniem na tego człowieka, który zawsze wprawiał mnie w zdumienie jakimś nowym swoim kruczkiem. — Jest to środek, który często się przydaje, odpowiedział. Kiedy przyszedłem do siebie, zmusiłem podstępem, który może mieć jakieś pretensye małe do genialności, Cunninghama do napisania słowa „twelve“, tak, że mogłem je porównać z „twelve“ na tamtym papierze. — A to ze mnie osioł, wykrzyknąłem. — Mogłem widzieć, żeście panowie litowali się nademną z powodu mojej choroby, odezwał się Holmes z uśmiechem. Przykro mi było, żem był przyczyną bolesnego współczucia, jakie wiem żeście panowie dla mnie żywili. Poszliśmy potem razem na górę; wszedłszy do pokoju i widząc wiszący szlafrok obok drzwi, umyśliłem wywracając stolik, zająć na chwilę ich uwagę i wymknąłem się, aby przeglądnąć kieszenie. Ledwom pochwycił papier, który jak się spodziewałem był w jednej z nich, gdy dwaj Cunninghamowie byli przy mnie i byliby mnie zamordowali, przysiągłbym na to, gdyby nie szybka i przyjacielska pomoc panów. Już czułem palce młodzieńca na mojem gardle, a ojciec wykręcał mi ramię, usiłując mi wydrzeć papier z ręki. Oni spostrzegli, że ja muszę wiedzieć o wszystkiem, i nagłe przejście z pewności o absolutnem bezpieczeństwie w kompletną rozpacz popchnęło ich jak widzicie do tego desperackiego kroku. Potem rozmawiałem ze starym Cunninghamem o przyczynie zbrodni. Był on dość uległy, ale jego syn, to wcielony dyabeł, gotów rozstrzaskać własną lub czyjąkolwiekbądź głowę, gdyby mógł dorwać się rewolweru. Kiedy Cunningham zobaczył, że sprawa przybrała tak fatalny dla niego obrót, stracił całą odwagę i poczynił wierne zeznanie o wszystkiem. Zdaje się, że Wiliam potajemnie podszedł dwóch swoich, panów w nocy, gdy oni zrobili napad na dom Mr. Actona i tak pochwyciwszy ich w swą moc, wystąpił z pogróżkami wydania ich, aby wymusić zapłatę za milczenie. Mr. Alec jednak był gwałtownym człowiekiem, aby zaczynać z nim grę tego rodzaju. Był to z jego strony genialny pomysł, widzieć w popłochu przed złodziejami, który wstrząsnął całą wsią, dogodną sposobność pozbycia się człowieka, którego się obawiał. Wiliam został zwabiony i zastrzelony, i gdyby oni tylko zabrali całe pismo i zwrócili trochę większa uwagę na szczegóły swego uczestnictwa, to bardzo możliwe, że nie obudziliby najmniejszego podejrzenia. — A pismo? spytałem. Sherlock Holmes położył przed nami spojony papier. Jeżeli tylko będziesz czekał o kwadrans na dwunastą około wschodniej bramy, dowiesz się o czemś co będzie dla ciebie wielką niespodzianką, a może być przysługą dla ciebie i także dla Anny Morrison. Lecz nie mów o tem nikomu ani słowa. — Rzecz ta ma się tak, jakem się spodziewał, rzekł. Swoją drogą jeszcze niewiemy, jakie stosunki mogły zachodzić między Alecem Cunninghamem, Wiliamem Kirwan i Anną Morrison. Wynik okazuje, że łapka była zręcznie zastawiona. Pewny jestem, że panowie z zadowoleniem zauważacie oznaki dziedziczności widoczne w „p“ i ogonkach „g“. Brak kropek nad i w piśmie starszego jest również bardzo charakterystyczny. Watsonie, sądzę, że odpoczynek na wsi odniósł znaczny sukces, i że naprawdę pokrzepiony powrócę pewnie jutro na Baker Street. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe